


This card and those things

by Pegasos



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasos/pseuds/Pegasos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was odd to get a letter these days, or even a card. Modern technology keeps people so well in touch with each other that very few remembered the beauty that a piece of paper can have.--</p>
            </blockquote>





	This card and those things

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for Peonichka and other friends from all the beta work~
> 
> I don't own any of the character used for this text, but I do thanks from the bottom of my heart the original creator of them. They are wonderful to play around and have give me so many feels that "ei mitään rotia" 
> 
> Also if there still is mistakes left behind they are from my own finger tips and can't be blamed to those who have helped me while I had edited this text.

  
It was odd to get a letter these days, or even a card. Modern technology keeps people so well in touch with each other that very few remembered the beauty that a piece of paper can have. So, when the first chilly morning of November, Masato, the severe blue haired singers of STARISH, left his new apartment, walked all the way down to the building mailboxes and  picked up his mail, his jaw dropped. It literally dropped so fast it hurt. Between all the bills and ads there was a warm surprise. One envelope stood out from the others with its blue and red-striped edges. With a steady movement, he flipped the pile over. His blue eyes scanned the address. A small worry ran through the singer’s mind. _Had some fan already found out my new living quarters?_ Masato had moved to this apartment a couple of months ago, so the probability for that shouldn’t be high. For sure, his habitation would eventually leak out  to the Internet. STARISH was a global superstar band, after all. But he still expected it to take a while before the web would do its magic tricks with the power of fandom.

  
The way that letter looked gave Masato a peace of mind: it was a neat, plain envelope, with his name typewritten on it. At the top left corner was the Shining Agency office address as another possible delivery option. The stamp suggested that the letter was sent from England.

  
Hurrying back up to his home, the blue-haired man held the letter in his other hand to separate it from the rest of the mail. Fast footsteps echoed in the stairway, and he even skipped a few stairs, in stark contrast his normal peaceful stoic way of walking. The landlady was at her apartment door. As always, she called out to him in hope to start a chat.  This time, though, he just greeted her politely and didn't stop for a longer conversation after apologizing profusely. He was too eager to find out what the letter concealed.

  
In his apartment Masato put the single letter onto the living room kotatsu to wait. He swiftly went to his desk and opened all the bills. He organized them one by one to pay them later. Every two seconds, the man glared at the living room table. All the keenness made him move in uncharacteristically hurried movements. Hand slipped dropping few papers to ground. Masato laugh lightly to himself, picked the papers  and took few steady breaths before continuing.  

  
Finally all papers were where they should be. Masato picked up his writing papers and a pencil. If it really was a letter from someone, he just needed to write back right away. He needed to show his gratitude for a real paper letter. In order to make himself more comfortable, Masato thought of taking some fresh season oranges to eat after reading. A second thought made him change his mind.  His favourite food, melon bread, would be safer food. He didn’t want to leave stains on the letter. He picked the bread from the fridge, walked to the kotatsu, slided his leg under the planked and sat down.

  
His one hand rest the bread to the corner of table while his other hand took the letter. The envelope together with content felt a little bit heavy and stiff, like there was a card inside it.

  
It turned out there really was a card inside, and another envelope that made Masato smile. A lipstick kiss mark as a seal gave him a good idea of who might have send the letter. The man read the card front with a frow and opened it to read the inside. Masato stopped to stare at the card for a while before quickly rereading it. Slowly, his body started to shake, and a laugher escaped from his lip.  Even the text of the card was so characteristically normal for sender that he shouldn’t have been surprised, but he couldn’t help himself. It was unbelievable to read it from factory made card.

  
Finally the man got hold of himself again. He put the card and the rippen envelope aside and opened the kissed one. When he turned it over, two plane tickets slip into his hand. On the top one destination “Paris” read in big black letters. The flight was scheduled for two weeks ahead. His heart lurched, and his blood began flying through him in a mixture of excitement and yearn. Head turned fast to left and eyes scanned the wall calendar. The colour-coded markings in it told Masato that he was supposed to work on the lyrics and melodies for a new songs with Haruka those days. The man shrugged. Long deep sigh escaped from Masato. He should have know to not let himself react so childish way, but he couldn’t help himself.  
After giving his mind a moment to work over letdown Masato straights up, stretch towards to collect the card and the envelopes from the table to his hand together with plane tickets. He knock the small pile to the wooden surface, but even when the surface of the flight documents was glossy, the top one didn’t align with the other papers. Masato took it into his hand and noticed how the back side didn’t feel the same as the front. Slowly he turned the paper over.

  
On the back of the interval plane tickets was a small orange sticky note.  
”My apologies. I made Little Lamb lie to you. See you soon in the terminal two my love~”

  
Colour raised up to Masato’s face together with his hand. Covering his mouth, the man stared wide-eyed at the card and the tickets. He read the note once more before bursting out in giggles. Masato took his bread from the table and leaned back to enjoy the moment. Every muscle of his face tickled in wide smile and his eyes, flashed with brilliant light. Masato feld he was melting right in that exact spot. Dear god, he loved that man from the bottom of his heart.

  
  


_This card doesn’t contain any nudity, sex, or naughty language_  
_These things I will provide in person._ _~Ren_  
  



End file.
